my story
by inuyashaloverxxxx
Summary: its a story where im in makas place but ive changed it so I have my own story in soul eater anyway this chapter has when I go to the dwma academy an I fight angels and show people my true identity
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own soul eater hope you enjoy**

* * *

it was a creepy day in death city

, the streets were filled with witches the sun laughes how creepier can this world get, I was on my way to deaths collage academy it was my first day so I tried to not screw It up "so this is it" I stood at the entrance my inner brother says "yep so shall we go in" I nod and enter with the doors opening then shutting slowly behind me, my name is Rachael shiotashio im 13, have brown hair with blond steaks in curls, my outfit is a black cloak since I wanted to keep my identity kept secret. I walked down the hallway not even knowing where my first class was so I had a walk around.

* * *

inside my classroom

* * *

frankenstien was busy with dissecting another animal, to which was disgusting, everyone was grossed out, a boy same age as me was sitting back not even paying attention he had whitish hair had sharp teeth, red eyes and a band around his hair with all sorts of logos on.

he was asleep till a knife stroke the side of his head he immedietly woke up to seeing the knife inches away from his face "don't fall asleep in my class soul, do and I wont miss next time" he stayed awake frankenstien spoke up "LISTEN UP we have a new student in our class today her name is rach one warning to give don't mess with her don't ask why, she should be here any moment" they all sat there in silence waiting for the doors to open.

* * *

back to me

* * *

I walked around till I saw some bass ass doors, I was about to open them when I felt a presence behind me I slit my hand and moved it to the side a drop of blood came out ,my fingers moved in a twisting motion and a gun appeared where I was twisting my hands I twisted to shoot a angel from behind me then loads of them came out from nowhere I knew this day was gonna get interesting "BRING IT ON YOU MEANINGLESS ANGELS!" they came at me one by one I got both guns out and charged at them.

* * *

inside the class room

* * *

gunshots were heard from outside everyone was about to charge to the door when both of the doors busted open I did a backflip shooting at the deceased angels, my cloak came off at the same time revealing my identity,everyone sat there watching me, frank did nothing and stood there strait, I landed on my feet and clicked music came on (if you played the bayonetta game the theme tune when she fights the angels that's what it is) I took my cloak off I wore a yellow tight suit with gold diamonds on it with feathers on either side of my heels my guns were attached to each heel the guns were golden with my name on either one of them my hair was tied up in a pony tail I stood there, hearing the whole crowd in awe I got both of my guns and swayed them while saying "ive got a fever and the only cure is more dead angels" I ran to them and jumped shooting at them I did back flips ,front flips, twists and I did a 360 spin while shooting in one direction killing nearly all of the angels I got my samuri sword out and held it by the cuff beams of light rose from it when all the power overwhelmed the sword I swung it killing the rest.

the crowd was shocked at the scenery I walked over with my hips swaying I grabbed my cloak and gave it to frank, I asked him "where do I sit then" people rose out of their seats to hear weather I was sitting next to them.

* * *

**that's all for today my fingers are killing me and tomorrow ill post up the second chapter PEACE -_~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own soul eater or any of the characters

* * *

I stood there waiting for frankenstiens reply "Rachael-" I cut in saying "rachelle sir get it right" he rolls his eyes "rachelle you are going to sit inbetween soul and kid" the crowd 'awwwed' I nodded and walked to the third row and walked over the bench to sit in the spare seat soul and kid meanwhile watched me sit down and kick my legs up, resting them on the table infront and relaxed from my fight with a strawberry lollypop.

sir wasn't even bothered until he spotted soul doing it, he threw yet another knife aiming for his face I caught it in my hand with it millimeters away from his face he did wake up I said to frank "aim it in the opposite direction sir and youll realize what your doing" sir didn't say anything, then the bell went for the end of school I took a walk around nothing happened out of the ordinary really till this boy came right upfront and really threw me off he shouted "HEELLLOO RACH I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR and this is kid," I looked over to this black and white boy with yellow eyes and a symetrical look about him "this is tsubaki my wepon " I looked behind to see a woman aged about 15 exact with black hair and a ninga type of suit on" and lastly this is soul a wepon looking for a meister" and I turned yet to see a boy my age with white hair I knew what he looked like I spoke up "so this is your group eh" they all nodded black*star said "and you are" I turned around and swung my leg out on the floor making a gold vortex I jumped in" where did she go" they all said and looked around for me when the gold vortex came back I had a pair of baggy jeans on with a tshirt and trainers they all looked at me as if to say 'what happened to you' I walked up to them and said "i do have a will to change my outfit" they all sighed and kid asked "so where will you be staying hmm" I realized I had no where to stay my inner brother spoke "you do know you have nowhere to sleep" I looked up "I know that its just im gonna have to ask them if I can crash at either theirs".

I turned around to say "anyones I suppose" soul said in a coolish slang and said "you can crash at mine if you want ive got a spare bedroom no-one uses" I smile I walk up to soul and give him a hug "thanks" boys from all around gave dead eyes at soul he did looked surprised but gave dead eyes back at them all. we all separated until it was just me and soul left I twiddled with my thumbs since as shocking as it may be im shy not soo bad but shy, I decided to start a conversation to get rid of the awkward silence "well how long have you been here soul" her threw his hands in his pockets "since I was a child" I looked down and imagined a pic in my mind and giggled "whats so funny huh" I looked up to come face to face with soul she looked dead interested "er I-I umm well it doesn't matter" he frowned he wanted to know either I liked it or not "tell me im not gonna judge" I scratched the back of my head "when you said you've been here since you was a child I imagined you as a kid and I giggled "he looked up and huffed " hey you said you wasn't gonna judge" I punched him lightly in the arm "well I didn't"

we got to his flat when I felt the similar presence behind me again he unlocked the door while I slit my hand and my one gun came out I did a backflip and twisted sharply and shot the angel in the head soul flinched a little and looked behind him to see me with my gun pointed up, squatting on the ground. he asked "what just happened" I said smoothly "a misunderstanding" he sighed and went inside I put my gun back and followed on I closed the door and came upon two doors either side of me he stood infront of me and said "your room" he pointed to my right "my room" he pointed to the left " the living room " he showed me inside and ill probably find out where the bathroom and the kitchen is.

I went to my bedroom and saw it was bare so I pimped it up a little bit ( I cant be bothered to describe it so yh) and got changed into something comfy and slept for the night. of course I had dinner so I was knackered and I also had a tv but I didn't want soul to find out cause he'll start to sleep in my room, and so I slept for tonight.

* * *

sorry for it being this short, thanks for reading my next chapter is coming up soon PEACE!:)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own soul eater or any of the characters

* * *

twas the minute before the hour, the second before minute, the mili second before the second, till the clock stroke 8:00, me being the lazy cow I stayed asleep.

soul came into my bedroom with just a pair of boxers on saying "hey rach you need to wake up were gonna b-be l-l-LATE" he looked at the whole bedroom it was like a dream bedroom there was a flat screen tv (yh im gonna describe it don't judge) there were big speakers on either side of them over 50 rock CDs and some pop the bed was a king sized bed with a yellow silk cover making it gold it had draws with loads of clothes in the was everything a boy and girl could ever dream of he smirked and did something which he would of made this the biggest mistake ever he climbed in my bed and rapped his arm around me, my eyes shot wide open he was flipping cold no doubt about that I jumped out the bed out of my skin and shouted at him saying "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED YOU IDIOT" he laughed and rolled over to look at me when he was out of words "er I hmmm er-r you look...smashing today" I looked down to realize I was in my underwear and bra I swung my gun over me to change into my outfit I walked over to soul and grabbed him by the cuff of his neck and said in a warning voice which was my brothers "if you ever do that to my sister again you will wish you had never been born" he was shocked but I let go of him and sat down with my eyes closed saying to myself "why did you just do that you twat" my brother replied "im only defending for you ok if he does anything you'd regret I will kill him" I got angry " aiden just-just get out of MY HEEEAAAD!".

He went, my brother didn't talk to me from that day on, I stood up and said "lets go to school before we are late" I grabbed some grub and started walking to school with soul I was busy sucking on a lime lollypop on the way just to give me strength to get through to todays work. soul was still bugged about this morning because hes keeping his distance and I was bothered about it even though he deserved it because seriously I was half naked for gods sake who wouldn't, but to be honest I never thought it would end like this.

black*star came running up to me again and did his, so fucking annoying intro, which was getting on my nerves but my brother spoke up now "I AM THE ULMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" I shouted at him "WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU MORON can you stop these introductions to be quite honest there pretty stupid and its getting on my sisters nerves so one warning for you" my brother, meaning me, grabbed black*star by the cuff once again and said "annoy my sister I will kill you" aiden let go of black star and walked away I went back to my real body and said to aiden "why did you just do that you-" next thing you know black star had me pinned down his fingers digging in to both of my arms "NO ONE AND I MEAN NO-ONE THREATS THE SON OF THE BLACK STAR CLAN" his fingers got deeper "black*star get off of me now your-" he butted in saying "you wont kill me I know you you idiot and before you even try to kill me I will KILL YOU FIRST!" his fingers got to the point to where my skin was gonna break, soul kid and tsubaki came just in time and tried to get black*star of me but it didn't work I tried to get through to him "BLACK*STAR GET OF ME NOW YOUR GONNA-" 'RIIIIIP' through out the crowd a terrifying sound of flesh torn passed from ear to ear, black*star looked shocked at what he'd done, tsubaki and soul were speechless, kid was on edge of killing black*star.

I tried to breathe I tried to blink, then one thing I knew which would of made my day better "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH G-GET OFF ME NOOOW!" my flesh was torn where his fingers were he let go and shuffled back and stared at his hands which were covered with blood soul came over to my limp body I was barely breathing my arms were on fire like someone put poison inside my new wounds I was petrified, soul picked me up and took me to doctor medusa, blood poured out of my fresh wounds.

he got me to the doctors room and set me down on the bed I was moaning out in pain, my fists were tighter by the second I kept my eyes closed because I was on edge of tears and I didn't want anyone to think im a wimp so I tried to keep all the pain hidden. meanwhile doctor medusa was getting alcohol, needle and thread , firstly she poured the substance on my arms to stop infections believe me it hurt like knifes digging into me one by one, then she started stitching me up, I screamed so loud that soul had to cover his ears but he held me still until it was finished.

I was asleep for hours my outfit was changed into comfy pjamas so I wasn't uncomfortable, obviously medusa changed me so yeah I was fast asleep. Soul came in the room once I was changed and sat down on the chair beside me and held my hand, I was unconscious for quite some time from the blood loss, tsubaki kid then black*star came in the room to see if I was okay black*star in the mean had his head down as soon as soul saw him he flipped and charged at black*star with a sythe hand "I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR HURTING RACH" black*star looked ever so guilty tsubaki and kid blocked souls way to him, soul tried to get through but thy stood their ground all you could hear was the three arguing about black star.

I woke up to hearing them all I whisked my eyes open and said to my self "stitches are not good for women" I lifted my arms and yellow light shone on the wounds the stitches disappeared and there was no wound like nothing even happened I got out the bed looked down at my self then to the group I shouted "HEYYY WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" they all whisked around to see me out of bed and alright. soul came running over to say "are you alright no pain are you dieing tell me" I giggled and lied "yh Im ok " when I used my powers to heal myself without them knowing.

I got out side to fresh air and yh I do have clothes on the usual clothes on I wear trainers, tshirt and baggy jeans and took a stroll around the school yard with soul we started talking to each other about school and how I decorated my room I sat on the veranda with soul "the view is so extrodinary up here isn't it soul" he leant his arms on the edge and replied " not as much as you are" I turned to face soul when hes inches away from my face I lean back a little and say "s-soul what a-are you doing" he leans closer by the second I lean back until kid comes onto the scene and says in a normal voice "whats goin on here" soul stops whats hes doing and says "I-im sorry I don't know what " I put a hand on his shoulder and said "its okay if kid hadn't of came up I would of done the same " soul looks at me and smiles so do I.

* * *

thanks for reading my next chapter will be posted up very soon xxx PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own soul eater or any of the characters I hope you enjoy xxx

* * *

flashback

soul looked at me and smiled, so did I

end of flash back

I got off the edge of the veranda and went back inside soul and kid stayed and had a, unconventional, chat how do i know this I stayed behind the doors and listend to them chat which turned not like I imagined.

kid: so you like Rachael eh

soul: n-no its not like that

kid: it didn't look like that when I saw you two about to kiss

soul: e-er I alright alright I wanted to kiss her I mean- have you seen her shes beautiful

kid: well yeah she is quite pretty

soul: well I-I like her

kid: so why don't you go and tell her that then

I heard them chatting to be quite honest I was flabbergasted then I heard kid open the doors so I kept as quiet as possible, soul walked past till I felt thousands of souls around us, but soul stood there, waiting for something or someone, I had to get up and kill all of the angels before they destroy the DWMA I needed to be quick soul turned to see the place where I was before he heard gun shots so he ran out side to where he saw me in my battle suit shooting all of the angels.

I shot a few in the head an backflip shot a few too then this huge one came from the ground, it had 4 faces dragon feet and two dragons one blue and one red as if one of them was fire, and the other ice the ground shook as he spoke in jubeleius (a language)

"motokagere manosukesa okaneleta" "I hear that your Rachael shiotashio a witch sorcerer and a weapon meister"  
"anoklotaver nikoserva tooiminalova" "I came here to defeat you for killing my servants"

"servants eh well what ever they are they're useless servants to be honest why are you here " I said while walking to the hole it came from and swung my one gun in my hand

"ovayutekaleto oyanverukotoyo" "enough chit chat the faster your gone the faster our problem disappears"

the monster came at me with its dragon arms both blew either fire or ice I dodged them easy but he kept doing it over and over again so I tried using my weapons, I shot at him while moving side to side so he doesn't get me as easy but it got harder by the second the DWMA students stood there not knowing what to do, they didn't even know where to start. I saw kid, soul, tsubaki, and black*star coming over to fight him of but I was worried more about soul because he wasn't a weapon meister he was the weapon so I kept good eye on him, the next thing I know it the ground shook and pieces of the earth was in the air floating, tsubaki and black*star formed a team, meanwhile kid and his weapons were in a team too I shot as many shots as possible but he wasn't going to die any minute. The monster spun around making the ice dragon hit me and make me fly into a wall, hurting me but not enough, I ran up to the monster and used my samuri sword which did damage him but not as much as I thought the monster came after me trying to get me ,he was about to hit me when I dodged it and stopped time slowly for 10 seconds I jumped from rock to rock and got onto the ice dragon the time started again and I ran as close to the neck as possible I screamed and grabbed the neck and practically tore it apart from the body. the ice dragon itself got dragged back into the floor and was never to be seen again.

soul and the rest were doing ok till I saw the monster go for soul, I ran as quick as I could till the fire dragon was about to burn him he stood there about to damage him when the fire dragon stored its fire and it was seconds till he was about to get burnt into his skin, I ran as fast as I could go. I had seconds to get there I screamed at the top of my voice "SOUL NOOOO!" the fire dragon blew its fire soul was crouched on the floor covering his head the fire blew and blew till it was gone, soul looked at himself and saw...he wasn't burnt he said "but ho-" he looked up to see me stood infront of him my arms wide out with my head down, there was scratch marks on my arms and legs but no burn marks I raised my head up and said "soul get into weapon form now, he looks at me as if to say 'what are you talking about' I looked dead into the monsters eyes "theres no time come on" soul got into his scythe form I grabbed him, it burnt but I wasn't gonna let that stop myself from killing the monster, I stood and spun soul and got in my battle stand and said "ready to taste your own defeat" the monster laughed.

I ran up and sliced at him, wow! the scythe was pretty strong it cut really deep into its skin I raised the scythe and screamed while slashing it down it cut the fire dragons head off completely. soul was really cool as a scythe to be honest but the burnt marks were to much to bear I felt weak at that point so I dropped soul, he got into his normal form and said "hey im not something to-" he saw my hands and said "are you okay your hands-" "its ok ill survive" I cut in, my hands were burnt pretty bad like acid burnt bad. I got up and walked to the dragonless monster, swaying my hips at the same time I raise both of my hands up and crossed them and pointed my fingers up I this curve type of shape, I looked around to see kid and his weapons knackered, black*star and tsubaki tired too, then I saw soul standing there looking at me I said "wanna see something cool".

I turned back around and said out loud "ALLABORVO!"(DRAGON) this huge dragon came out of my hair and it was nearly twice as big as the monster, the dragon grabbed the monster in its jaw and chewed countless times till all that could be seen was pieces of flesh which was pulled into the ground. Everything went back to normal and I stood there strait the students came behind me the guys came aswell an all I could hear were things like 'your so strong',' your amazing' or 'how did you do that' I waited for the others to come to the front soul put his hand on my shoulder and said "how did you do that, I mean that was amazing" he noticed I didn't reply and shook me saying "hey are you okay" my mind shut off and I fell backwards weakened from the power I just learnt.

all I heard till I completely fell into unconsciousness I heard soul say "whats wrong heyy I need you" then all I saw was black out.

* * *

thanks for reading review please PEACE! -_~


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own soul eater or any of the characters I hope you enjoy xxx

* * *

flashback

soul looked at me and smiled, so did I

end of flash back

I got off the edge of the veranda and went back inside soul and kid stayed and had a, unconventional, chat how do i know this I stayed behind the doors and listend to them chat which turned not like I imagined.

kid: so you like Rachael eh

soul: n-no its not like that

kid: it didn't look like that when I saw you two about to kiss

soul: e-er I alright alright I wanted to kiss her I mean- have you seen her shes beautiful

kid: well yeah she is quite pretty

soul: well I-I like her

kid: so why don't you go and tell her that then

I heard them chatting to be quite honest I was flabbergasted then I heard kid open the doors so I kept as quiet as possible, soul walked past till I felt thousands of souls around us, but soul stood there, waiting for something or someone, I had to get up and kill all of the angels before they destroy the DWMA I needed to be quick soul turned to see the place where I was before he heard gun shots so he ran out side to where he saw me in my battle suit shooting all of the angels.

I shot a few in the head an backflip shot a few too then this huge one came from the ground, it had 4 faces dragon feet and two dragons one blue and one red as if one of them was fire, and the other ice the ground shook as he spoke in jubeleius (a language)

"motokagere manosukesa okaneleta" "I hear that your Rachael shiotashio a witch sorcerer and a weapon meister"  
"anoklotaver nikoserva tooiminalova" "I came here to defeat you for killing my servants"

"servants eh well what ever they are they're useless servants to be honest why are you here " I said while walking to the hole it came from and swung my one gun in my hand

"ovayutekaleto oyanverukotoyo" "enough chit chat the faster your gone the faster our problem disappears"

the monster came at me with its dragon arms both blew either fire or ice I dodged them easy but he kept doing it over and over again so I tried using my weapons, I shot at him while moving side to side so he doesn't get me as easy but it got harder by the second the DWMA students stood there not knowing what to do, they didn't even know where to start. I saw kid, soul, tsubaki, and black*star coming over to fight him of but I was worried more about soul because he wasn't a weapon meister he was the weapon so I kept good eye on him, the next thing I know it the ground shook and pieces of the earth was in the air floating, tsubaki and black*star formed a team, meanwhile kid and his weapons were in a team too I shot as many shots as possible but he wasn't going to die any minute. The monster spun around making the ice dragon hit me and make me fly into a wall, hurting me but not enough, I ran up to the monster and used my samuri sword which did damage him but not as much as I thought the monster came after me trying to get me ,he was about to hit me when I dodged it and stopped time slowly for 10 seconds I jumped from rock to rock and got onto the ice dragon the time started again and I ran as close to the neck as possible I screamed and grabbed the neck and practically tore it apart from the body. the ice dragon itself got dragged back into the floor and was never to be seen again.

soul and the rest were doing ok till I saw the monster go for soul, I ran as quick as I could till the fire dragon was about to burn him he stood there about to damage him when the fire dragon stored its fire and it was seconds till he was about to get burnt into his skin, I ran as fast as I could go. I had seconds to get there I screamed at the top of my voice "SOUL NOOOO!" the fire dragon blew its fire soul was crouched on the floor covering his head the fire blew and blew till it was gone, soul looked at himself and saw...he wasn't burnt he said "but ho-" he looked up to see me stood infront of him my arms wide out with my head down, there was scratch marks on my arms and legs but no burn marks I raised my head up and said "soul get into weapon form now, he looks at me as if to say 'what are you talking about' I looked dead into the monsters eyes "theres no time come on" soul got into his scythe form I grabbed him, it burnt but I wasn't gonna let that stop myself from killing the monster, I stood and spun soul and got in my battle stand and said "ready to taste your own defeat" the monster laughed.

I ran up and sliced at him, wow! the scythe was pretty strong it cut really deep into its skin I raised the scythe and screamed while slashing it down it cut the fire dragons head off completely. soul was really cool as a scythe to be honest but the burnt marks were to much to bear I felt weak at that point so I dropped soul, he got into his normal form and said "hey im not something to-" he saw my hands and said "are you okay your hands-" "its ok ill survive" I cut in, my hands were burnt pretty bad like acid burnt bad. I got up and walked to the dragonless monster, swaying my hips at the same time I raise both of my hands up and crossed them and pointed my fingers up I this curve type of shape, I looked around to see kid and his weapons knackered, black*star and tsubaki tired too, then I saw soul standing there looking at me I said "wanna see something cool".

I turned back around and said out loud "ALLABORVO!"(DRAGON) this huge dragon came out of my hair and it was nearly twice as big as the monster, the dragon grabbed the monster in its jaw and chewed countless times till all that could be seen was pieces of flesh which was pulled into the ground. Everything went back to normal and I stood there strait the students came behind me the guys came aswell an all I could hear were things like 'your so strong',' your amazing' or 'how did you do that' I waited for the others to come to the front soul put his hand on my shoulder and said "how did you do that, I mean that was amazing" he noticed I didn't reply and shook me saying "hey are you okay" my mind shut off and I fell backwards weakened from the power I just learnt.

all I heard till I completely fell into unconsciousness I heard soul say "whats wrong heyy I need you" then all I saw was black out.

* * *

thanks for reading review please PEACE! -_~


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy thIs chapter

I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS ACCEPT RACHAEL SHIOTASHIO AND MARK THORN

* * *

It was morning i woke up made some pancakes and fixed my hair, i hear i distant yawn in souls room and know hes awake i see him come out yet in his boxers so i go to the dryers and get his jacket and trousers and threw them both to him "here" i say he grabbs them and throws them on (not practically) i see him sit next to me and stretch it was 11:00 i woke pretty early.

We both sat down watching tv not knowing what to do today so i said "wanna play out" he nodds and turns the tv off, and we both go out.

we walk down the streets and i have a feeling some one was following us but i didnt bother with it till i saw someone at the corner of my eye and saw soul get grabbed by the arms and held down with a gun to his head, one of them grab me from behind and held my chest up.

i sigh and get my gun out and point it to his head and say "you gonna let me go or am i gonna shoot your brains out." The people held the gun to his head and says "you either come with us and your 'friend' dosent get hurt" i close my eyes and say "okay" soul says "no dont do it"

I say back "dont worry ill be okay" one of the boys laughed i grabbed the man who was behind me and broke his arm i shot the boy who had the gun and the others till the one whos arm was broken was left out , i aim for his face he beggs to live and i say afterwards "dont FUCK with a witch" 'BANG!'.

Soul crouched there on the floor and acts cool i knew he would of beaten them up but i did his work for him because either way he was gonna get shot.

we walked to school to see the results, since school wasnt open, mark thorn came by to see the results too and when we three saw them the two were flabbergasted.

rachael shiotashio 100%

mark thorn 99.8%

soul eater 99.8%

i of course didnt react because i told mark id get 100% so he owed me £100, but what mark did was he walked close to me and nearly kissed me, but instead he got a punch in the face by...SOUL "dont you even dare touch or kiss her in anyway you bastard" He came infront of me and pushed me behind him, i gasped and realised i was about to get forced into a kiss.

he saw i was in shock and pushed mark, over again and mark ran of when soul turned towards me i had my back to him he grabbed my shoulder And turned me seeing me with my hand on my lips looking down he hugged me and said "its okay, your fine, dont worry" i hugged him back, we let go and soul leans in and i lean in too till Kid comes and finds us and stops us.

"sup guys what are you two up to" we both were apart and blushing madly "erm we were er" i didnt know what to say so i say " we were doing something whats it to you" kid didnt say anything so me and soul walked home.

All of a sudden a huge angel came from nowhere it was different it had diamonds on him instead. He spoke to us in english this time he said " well well well if it isnt rachael shiotashio ive been waiting for you" i laughed.

"why did you miss this body so much" i rub my hips to chest at the same time, he grabbs soul and holds him tight from a mile back i see the whole DWMA run towards us and try to help but it dosent work, i shoot him countless times it doesnt work i get my samuri sword out but it dosent work either I try to do everything I could I did torchure attacks.

but nothing worked at all I jumped on the angels shoulder and slice it off making him fall slightly back and screech, the problem he had soul in his hands so I didn't know what tactic to use either, kiss him and soul, or take soulsplace and kill my self for him, I don't have the slightest clue but if its to save soul so be it.

he squeezes soul tighter making him spit out blood " SOUL, LET GO OF HIM YOU BASTARD" he laughes and says " not untill i see your true power" true power what my true power, i get angry and say "LET GO OFF HIM NOW" my eyes start to go red and my hair flared up in multi coloured.

the angel says "yes that's what im talking about" he puts soul on the ground rather lightly and picked me up rather roughly he squeezed me tight incase I get away, I look at soul and see hes on the ground softly getting himself up and he looks up to the angel and spots me In the angels only arm he shouted to me "Rachael what are you doing you gonna get yourself killed, not cool man not cool" I shout down

"shut up its just me and 'him' " I look at the angel in the eyes my eyes were pure red, it scared the angel a little bit the angel throws am on the floor sending me crashing down, leading to grit and stones flying in the air I get up slowly from the crater I created, and got picked up and thrown into a wall, yet making a hole In the wall I get up again and get grabbed again.

I get thrown, back and forth my body wanted to quit on me but I didn't give up im gonna save soul no matter what happens to me, get thrown onto the floor face forward and get stepped on I scream "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" all soul could do was watch me in pain he wanted to help so he did he cut the monsters foot off, I get up once again and feel my body in pain, I use a power that makes me feel better but dosent send the pain away for long, I shout to sul when he came back from the angel "get into weapon form now" soul looks at me in a way meaning 'im not doing that'

"im not letting you burn your hands again, im not gonna see you in pain im not gonna deny that I don't like seeing you get hurt, I cant do it" I look at soul and say "soul I-" I get kicked sending me into a wall on the other side, soul gasps and shouts to the angel "NO-ONE HITS MY GIRL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT" he starts running to the angel and slices his other foot I shout to soul as I came out of the hole I made.

"GET INTO WEAPON FORM NOW!" in so soul does it, I catch him and get into my battle stand but there was a slight difference, he wasn't burning my hands.

* * *

oooooh cliff hanger but Thanks for reading my chapter i hope you all liked it PEACE! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own soul eater or any of the characters

* * *

it was an afternoon me and soul stood in silence as the angel flew up in the air, not being able to stand up anymore I held onto soul and felt his power "ok the tactic is what" soul says through his weapon form.

"I don't know yet but what I do know is to kill him either way or another" I answer him "good plan" he replies back, I run towards the angel and try to slice him, with me getting hit onto the floor, I get back up and strike again getting blown back by his wing, leading me to a pole with my back, I barely get up and I strike again and finally cut him across the chest, blood poured out from its fresh wound, it flew towards me trying to hurt me I dodge and dodge and dodge, then when I couldn't dodge no-more it kicked me with its footless leg, I jump up and my hole body flares up into this multicoulored aroma, sending shiveres towards the students and the group, they all helped try to defeat them but the angel was too strong, only strong power like mine and souls combined would destroy the thing in seconds... that's it! "soul connect our wavelengths and we'll be invincible" he realised that aswell and said "YEAH!" we closed both of our eyes and focused on our wavelengths and we shone a bright blue and red and shouted at the same time "WAVELENGTHS CONNECT!"

soul was ready to strike I screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" I rose soul into the air, jumped, and threw soul downwards making the angel disappear into little tiny pieces. soul fell down and went back to his normal form, I fell down too and landed strait onto my feet I healed the students, soul, and myself me soul walked back to the DWMA and the crowd roared with excitement we got applauded.

soul walked beside me and we both laughed kid came up to us and said "well done" we both nodded and walked past, when kid tripped me over making me fall forward, soul catches me but loses his balance, I fall on top of him with my eyes wide open, me and soul were centimeters away from kissing I blushed so bad I would make a tomato jealous,the kids were like "kiss, kiss, kiss ,kiss" I got off of him and ran of holding my hands on my lips saying "I nearly had my first kiss, I nearly had my first kiss" very fast and went to my room to calm down at home and watched titanic in my room.

I hear soul come into the house and saw him come into my room fire works were going on out side it was dark and the tv was the only sorce of light, soul came over and sat on my bed and said "im sorry for kids actions earlier" I looked to him and nodded he said "ive been meaning to tell you something for a while now and- erm" I looked at him waiting for him to say what he said but I say "so do I but let me...go first" I shook my body was sweaty soul being the sly boy he was he came close to my face.

soul: why are you sweating

me: I-I-im n-not

soul: why are you stuttering

me: im not s-stuttering

soul: why are you ignoring everything I do

my eyes shot open he rubbed my hair and went to walk away when I whisper "yh I am" i grab his hand and pull him back carrying on with "I do it because I don't want to be hurt if you don't mean you love me and I do it because I dont wanna look like a wuss, someone who is gullible"

he tried to fit words in but I just carried on " I want you I need you by my side" he still tried to fit words in but didn't even get the chance, I shouted to him "IVE WANTED YOU TO BE MINE EVERSINCE WE MET!" I let go of his hand and look down realizing I just confessed to soul, soul turns around and hugs me tight saying "you don't know how long ive waited for you to say that" I start crying and dig my head into his shoulder.

he lets go of me and leans in and grabs my cheek making me look up, I lean in too till one of the fire works go off, when we kissed in the moonlight knowing our relationship will last a very long time.

* * *

thanks for reading my fanfic hope you enjoyed it byeee PEACE! -_~


End file.
